Titan Slaying Reaper
by 400roc
Summary: Adopted from alpine992 Can Rukia and Ichigo find Kisuke in a world filled with horrors where even for Soul Reapers it's quite possible that death could come at the hands of Titans? How will they react when they see the horrors of the Titans first hand as they search for Kisuke all the while learning how to Kill Titans as even with a Zanpakuto it takes a lot to take down a Titan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

" _This will contain Spoliers for Shingeki No Kyojin Manga, if you aren't up to date with the manga and don't want spoilers then I suggest you stop reading. Or stop being lazy and read the manga. Your choice."_ –alpine992

 **A/N Now if the quote above you didn't explain anything them allow me, I have adopted the story a longtime ago. Promising the original author it would not die. Many tests, schoolwork, and projects later (and mom). I forgot, but here is the first chapter. It will be the same since I don't want or feel the need to change it, but others may have modifications. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Why am I here exactly?" Ichigo questioned as Rukia led him towards the first division barracks, or more so the meeting room that held the captains meetings. Rukia glanced over her shoulder and frowned at him and that alone told him that the matter was serious. "I just graduated the other day, couldn't you give me a few days peace before I start doing more jobs for you guys. I mean I did agree to actually do more jobs for the Soul Society, so what's the rush?" He asked her.

"Would you stop asking so many damn questions?! I was just told to bring you to the meeting hall! I have no idea what's going on either!" Rukia snapped at him making him sigh. "Captain Ukitake simply asked if I could bring you to the Captain's meeting, that's all I know. For all I know they could simply want to know about your exam scores, stop being such a pain in the ass!" She growled.

"Geeze what climbed up your ass and died." Ichigo mumbled making Rukia growl at him but otherwise remained silent on their trek to the meeting hall. She stood before the large doors before turning back to Ichigo.

"At least try and be respectful this time." She sighed, hiding a slight smirk making Ichigo grin and push the doors open, only to go wide eyed as he and Rukia saw the complete turmoil that was going on inside. The Captains of the Gotei Thirteen were shouting at one another, questions were being shouted just as much as insults, the presence of Ichigo and Rukia didn't even seem to bother them. Ichigo glanced to Rukia who was just as shocked as he was. Even her brother looked to be agitated, composed but agitated. This was indeed a serious matter.

"Silence!" The room immediately fell silent as the head captain entered the room and sat down, an annoyed expression on his face as he looked out over the captains with open eyes. "The situation is dire and you're acting like a bunch of children! Enough!"

"Yo, Gramps, what's this all about?" Ichigo asked walking into the room getting shocked glances from everyone as they hadn't even realized that the substitute or Rukia had entered, caught up with their own banter with one another.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto greeted with a slight bow of his head. "I apologize for requesting your aid after so short a time. I do believe that you agreed to aid us in our times of need after you graduated. However, your assistance would be greatly appreciated with this matter." Ichigo shrugged.

"Bound to happen sooner or later, what do you need help with?" Ichigo asked him.

"That's a good question." Kenpachi grunted out, that was when Ichigo realized that he was the only one not fighting before the head captain had entered the room.

"Unlike you, who doesn't read every report he's given." Soi-fon huffed out in annoyance. "The rest of us actually know what's going on!" She growled at the eleventh squad captain.

"Yet you don't even know what we're dealing with." The Captain of the twelfth division said to the second squad captain, a slight smirk on his face. "It's rather a quite the intriguing creature."

"It's killed half a dozen of my squad members already." Soi-fon glared at him. "It's not intriguing, it's on the to be dead list!" This only caused the mad scientist to laugh.

"That's what's so intriguing! It's neither a hollow or soul reaper and yet it devoured several souls! Haha! It is quite intriguing!" He continued to laugh.

"Enough of this childish arguing!" Yamamoto shouted slamming his cane down on the floor. "The creature shall be disposed of!"

"Head Captain, so far the effects we've been having on it have all but been useless." Mayuri told him. "Its regeneration abilities are equal and at times succeed a hollow, and it doesn't seem to react to any chemicals that we've given it. Quite intriguing."

"So you're saying you can't kill it?" Kenpachi asked with a grin. "Give me five minutes with the damn beast and I'll kill it." He laughed before the loud bang of the head captain's cane surrounded again.

"I will not ask again! Hold your tongues!" He roared making everyone fall silent. "Ichigo Kurosaki! As this does not directly influence the world of the living, I can understand if you wish to refuse this. However, we cannot spare the man power to send, if you accept, Rukia Kuchiki shall be accompanying you." Yamamoto told him.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about this." Ichigo asked looking over his shoulder to look at a wide eyed Rukia.

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." She admitted to him before he turned back to the Head Captain.

"I'm going to need more detailed description before I make up my mind."

"We'd tell you..." Shinji stated. "However, we don't know that much about this creature either. Kisuke Urahara was the one who founded the strange creature, and even then he was scarce with details." Ichigo glanced at the newly reinstated captain before looking over the faces of the other captains to see that they didn't have much of an idea on what was happening either.

"Alright then so what's this creature you mentioned?" Ichigo asked.

"It is currently being held in the SRDI, however it's broken through several of the restraints and Kido spells that we had placed on it. From what we have learnt so far it has no weaknesses." Mayuri told him. "It's a marvellous creature, standing at fifteen meters, its body radiates extreme measures of heat, it burns just to touch it's skin. From what I have seen it has no intelligence to speak of, it's a dumb as one of the members from squad eleven, however that might be insulting the creature." Zaraki simply scoffed not even bothering to retort to the mad scientist. "It was indeed Kisuke Urahara who made us aware of the anomaly that is the creature, where Kisuke obtained such a thing is beyond us."

"Then shouldn't you be asking him for help?" Ichigo questioned. "If he's aware of what the creature is shouldn't he know how to deal with it?"

"Yes that would be the correct measure... however." Yamamoto started. "Kisuke Urahara has gone missing. Several members of the stealth force under Yoruichi Shihouin guidance searched throughout the entire store and underground basement for any signs, yet they only found one note." The head Captain reached into his haori and producing the letter before offering it to Ichigo. Ichigo walked up and took the letter and opened it reading over its contents.

"Ichigo what's it say?" Rukia asked noticing the scowl growing on Ichigo's face. He looked up from the letter and handed it to Rukia who read it out loud to herself.

"To those of you worried about the one and only Kisuke Urahara, should not be. I've trifled in dimensional travel once before, however got nowhere in it until the discovery of the dimension of which the creature now lurking in my training grounds came from. No doubt my former associate has tried all manners of tests on it, I did the same and came up with nothing. From what I can tell it is practically all but invincible. I leave this note for those closet to me, Yoruichi, Isshin, Tessai and Ichigo. I left to find out more about these creatures, to see if they were a threat to us at all... goodbye." Rukia finished folding the paper back up.

"So, where did he go?" Ichigo asked looking over the faces of the captains.

"I believe I can answer that." Mayuri grinned. "I was allowed by that nuisance of a cat to look through Kisuke's files, computers. I may have found a way to open the same dimensional rift that he had used. However, there is a slight problem with the theory, according to his notes, Kisuke used a special type of gigai to enter the rift unharmed. If I were allowed to investigate further then I may be able to find such a device and recreate it."

"Then why haven't you?" Ichigo asked him. "The sooner we find Kisuke the sooner we get this mess sorted out." Mayuri looked at him for a few seconds before turning to Head Captain who was eyeing the substitute soul reaper.

"You're willing to participate in this retrieval mission of Kisuke Urahara?" Yamamoto questioned. "We have no idea what is on the other side. WE have no knowing of how you will be getting back or where Kisuke is. It may even be possible that you will never find Kisuke."

"It's a chance I'm going to have to take." Ichigo told him. "He'd do the same if the situation was reversed."

"I'm not letting you go off to some random dimension on your own." Rukia huffed next to him. "Who knows what trouble you'd get into, look at what happened when you went to Hueco Mundo."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault." Ichigo told her. "How was I supposed to know Nel was an Arrancar?"

"Uh the mask on her head maybe?" She smirked at him.

"It was years ago!" Ichigo growled down to her.

"Either way I'm not letting you go alone." She shrugged. "You're stuck with me Ichigo."

"Lucky me." He sighed before Rukia punched him in the arm.

"Ass."

"How long will the gigai's take to make?" Byakuya questioned. "Would it not be beneficial to get them created straight away?" All watched as an amused smirk crossed Mayuri's face.

"Who said I haven't already created them?" He asked. "I may have been forbidden to not make any decisions on Kisuke's work but I was sure the enigma that is this Substitute, would want to go after his friend. Therefore I had Nemu hack into Kisuke's computers and start making them. I'll have the dimensional gate open within the hour."

"The matter of you disobey direct orders shall be discussed later." Yamamoto said. "However, it is good that these orders have been disobey or we could have been waiting an amount of time that could have been crucial. Ichigo, Rukia prepare for your departure in an hour. Mayuri you have the full disposal of the Gotei Thirteen to open the dimensional rift."

"Tch, stay out of the way." He got out as he started to leave the meeting hall.

X-X

Ichigo and Rukia stared down at the two gigai before them, from what they could tell they didn't look any different from a regular gigai but Mayuri had told them that they were very different. How? They didn't know.

"I guess we should get this over with." Rukia sighed and stepping over to her gigai before fading into it. Ichigo watched as her eyes shot wide open and she sat up abruptly gripping her chest and dry heaving as if she hadn't breathed in days.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned, already by her side. "Is everything alright?" He asked but didn't get a response and both watched as Sode No Shirayuki materialised at her waist, sheath and all. Both couldn't believe that it was happening. Rukia stared wide eyed down at her Zanpakuto that had somehow materialised on its own. "How's that possible?"

"I have no idea, as soon as I entered the gigai... I felt different... I've never felt like this before, not that I can remember... but if feels oddly familiar." Ichigo glanced over at his gigai before sighing and walking over to it. He looked down at it before sinking into it. Unlike Rukia, he had no effects and he simply sat up, that was when he felt the weight on his back as Zangetsu materialised. "Feel any different?" She asked as she watched him reach up and grab the hilt of Zangetsu.

"No, none..." Ichigo told her stepping off the table. "I feel as if I'm in my human body." He told her making her frown, wandering why she had such a reaction to entering the strange gigai. The doors opened and one of Mayuri's underlings walked in.

"The dimensional gate is open and ready for you two." He said getting a nod from Rukia he left. She looked up at Ichigo who ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, let's go get this damn candy store owner back to his shop." Ichigo told her making her smirk.

"Right let's go." As the two exited the lab and headed for the courtyard where the gate would be opening they were surprised to see all the captains waiting for them, along with the lieutenants. Behind the head Captain was what only could be described as a swirling vortex of energy. Off to the side Mayuri could be seen at a terminal, checking the status of the vortex and barking orders at his subordinates. Ukitake and Byakuya were standing either side of the Head Captain.

"Be safe out there, Rukia, Ichigo." Ukitake smiled at them. "Come home safe. We'll be waiting."

"Thank you Captain." Rukia bowed her head.

"Once we find Kisuke we'll get back here and report on what we find." Ichigo told Yamamoto which he nodded to.

"Rukia..." Byakuya stated. "Remember your training, and honour our clan."

"Of course Brother." Rukia bowed once more.

"Also take care of the insolent brat." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he glared at Rukia's older brother.

"Bite me!" Ichigo hissed at him from behind his teeth. Rukia sighed before nodding her head, never knowing why the two were always exchanging such banter with one another.

"Let's just go!" Rukia told him. The two stepped forward before the vortex slightly weary of the deep abyss before them.

"Well go on!" Mayuri snapped. "The longer you stand there the longer I have to keep it open! Move it!" He barked at them. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged a glance before walking into the abyss, not knowing what horrors would await them on the other side.

 **A/N This message is direct to alpine992 I am so sry that it took so long. A mean a lot crap happened and I could get this up.**

 **And now to my readers about my other stories. None of them are dead It will be uploading a longer chapter for each one. But after that you must use the polls. It will make my job easier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Ichigo was the first to step out onto the grassy plain. Rukia quickly followed and was only a step behind, both looked around and could tell that it was late at night as the moon was high in the sky. The two looked back into the vortex that had led them to this dimension before it abruptly closed just as if it had never been there, the only evidence that it had been there was the light burns on the earth where it had opened. Ichigo sighed and rolled his shoulder letting a yawn escape him.

"Man that took a lot out of me." Ichigo told her placing his hands in his pockets.

"You're telling me, this gigai feels wrong." Rukia told him rolling her shoulders. "Anyway we don't have the luxury of screwing about, let's find Kisuke already." Ichigo nodded his head and looked around, neither could see anything.

"Where the hell do we start exactly?" Ichigo questioned still looking around. "I can't sense him anywhere..."

"Neither can I." Rukia mused.

"Great, we have no idea where the hell Kisuke is, no idea where to even start looking for him and as far as I can tell there aren't any people in sight. Couldn't ask for better odds." Ichigo sighed raising a hand up and through his hair. "Any ideas?" He asked the petite soul reaper next to him.

"I think the best course of action would be to wait till morning. From there we will be able to determine if there is any civilization nearby, I can't sense any but that doesn't mean that there isn't anything nearby." Ichigo nodded his head and began walking. "Where are you going?"

"I spotted a tree off this way, if there are creatures like the one Kisuke found in this dimension then we should keep an eye out for any more of them. You heard what Mayuri said, it killed a dozen if not more of Soi-fon's squad. We climb a tree and then keep watch, I'll take first and then in a few hours I'll wake you up and then you can take the next."

"Sounds like a plan. Since when did you think these things through?" She asked walking in step beside him. "The old you would have shouted in rage and tried to find the closest thing and beat the information out of it." Ichigo looked down at her from the corner of his eye to see her smirking.

"You're a regular comedian." Ichigo scoffed.

"I have been doing stand up for the Soul Society Woman's Association." Rukia smirked in triumph once more.

"Of course you have." Ichigo mumbled as they reached the tree. They took one last look around before climbing up into the higher branches and situating themselves so that they wouldn't fall out. Ichigo leant back against the trunk, one leg pulled him to his chest while the other hung down from the branch. Rukia was on a lower branch in much the same position her eyes already closed.

Ichigo looked out into the night sky and he found something odd about it, after a while he figured what it was. From the ground to a certain height, there were no stars, then from nothing the sky was filled with the bright lights of the stars.

"Whatever that is, I'll probably see it when the sun comes up." He thought to himself as he set about his first watch of the night.

X-X

Rukia watched over the horizon as the sun rose and she was at first surprised at the sight of the gigantic wall as far as the eye could see. It reminded her of the walls that surrounded the Seretei. However she had the odd feeling they were there to keep whatever was on the outside, out and on the inside in... She just didn't know if they were inside the walls or outside. She looked up to Ichigo to see him still sleeping. She rose to a standing position on the branch and looked out across the fields and could see a small town not too far away.

"Ichigo wake up." Rukia said hitting him in the side. With a grunt of annoyance he woke up and rubbed at his eyes. He yawned once before pushing himself up from the branch he was sitting on and stretched his arms out. "I saw a town not to fare from here, it's at the bottom of the wall."

"Wall?" Ichigo asked looking down at her. She simply pointed off into the distance and Ichigo followed the direction she was putting in and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the massive structure that led in both directions as far as they eye could see. "So that's what it was." He said in awe at the sheer size of it. "I noticed something last night but couldn't make it out, must have been the wall." He explained and she nodded her head.

"Let's go." Ichigo nodded and both jumped down out of the foliage of the trees and down onto the ground.

"Man I'm hungry." Ichigo grumbled out.

"Now that you mention it, we came quite unprepared. We have no food, we don't know the currency so we have no way of actually getting food and we can't even be sure that we will even be speaking the same language. Anyway, there is no point whining about it now, let's just go." Ichigo sighed but nodded regardless and the two started the long trek towards the small village at the foot of the wall. As they walked they noticed several farms off in the area with people already tending to their work among the fields.

When they reached the outskirts of what they had thought would be a small village they immediately noticed the large gate in the wall that was open, people passing through it, markets were bustling with wares and merchants were going about promoting their stock.

What both noticed was that the lack of anything scientific, it looked as if everything was back in the dark ages. Even though the Soul Society showed much the same, technology could be replaced with anything spiritual such as the communication through the hell butterflies. As they walked through town they barely got looks from anyone, the only looks they got were from curious children wandering about their swords.

"How high do you think that wall is?" Ichigo asked looking up at the wall which he could now see was mounted with cannons.

"Does it matter?" Rukia questioned looking around, annoyed and hungry. "We have other matters to deal with. First we need food." Ichigo's own stomach growled at the thought of food making him groan slightly.

"And how do you plan on that? We have no money. It's not like anyone's going to give us food." Ichigo told her.

"I was in the Rukon District, I learnt a few things from time to time." She told him with a grin before it turned into a frown. "Although that was over a hundred years ago... it may take a few tries. I might need a distraction." She said shooting a glance up at him.

"You mean steal it?" Ichigo asked surprised. "Oh how the Kuchiki clan has fallen, what would Byakuya say." He smirked down at her making her eye twitch in annoyance.

"It's that or starve!" She hissed up at him. "Are you going to give me a distraction or what?" She asked him making him sigh. "Nothing big, just enough to gain that man's attention." She said pointing over to a merchant who was calling out customers out of the growing crowds trying to sell his wares. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and handed the large blade to Rukia.

"If I cause a distraction with a big ass blade on my back, questions are going to be asked. Put Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu in an alley, somewhere no one will find them. We'll meet up there after the commotion has calmed down." Ichigo explained as he noticed her questioning gaze. Rukia nodded taking the large blade and hoisting it over her shoulder like Ichigo would when drawing it.

Rukia walked off into a near by alley while Ichigo walked over and leaned up against a wall opposite of the man who Rukia was about to steal from. When he saw Rukia walk out of the alley he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the stall, looking over the food that lay out for display.

"Oh hello young man what can I get you!?" The man cheered. "Finest food inside wall Maria! You'll find nothing more delicious then what you find here! So what will it be?" Ichigo looked over the assortment of foods and was glad that the growing crowd was making enough noise to drown it out. He reached out and grabbed an apple and tossed it in the air before catching it once more and took a bite out of it and he watched the merchant's eyes widened momentarily before a smile came back to his face that was before he saw the disgusted look on Ichigo's face. Ichigo reared back before spitting the chunk of apple into the man's face.

"That's absolutely disgusting!" Ichigo roared turning around. "Don't trust this man's stock! It's nothing but crap!" He turned back to the merchant who was glaring at him. "Got something to say old man?" Ichigo asked taking another bite out of the apple. "You stall should be shut down for the crap you're selling." That was the last straw as the man jumped over his stall trying to grab at Ichigo all the while shouting in his rage. Ichigo stepped back making the man land on his face.

"That was a piss pour effort, want to get up and try again?" Ichigo asked crouching down already seeing Rukia move in for the steal. The man pushed himself up and charged at Ichigo again who slid out of the way making the man crash into a set of barrels and crates besides a building. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Rukia already with an arm full of food, he sighed before straitening up. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you." He said turning around.

"Guards!" The merchant shouted making Ichigo look over his shoulder to see several men dressed in uniforms with a tan jacket with an insignia on each shoulder of a shield with two roses also having large mechanical devices on their thighs and were standing in a formation that would block Ichigo's escape.

"You there! Halt what you're doing!" A man with blonde hair shouted and Ichigo could see the small moustache growing underneath his nose. "You are under arrest!"

"For what?" Ichigo mocked him. "Telling the truth? He's the one that attacked me. I did nothing but take two bites out of an apple." The man narrowed his eyes at the Merchant who was picking himself up from the mess he had ran into. "I do believe I'm not at fault here." Ichigo told them folding his arms behind his head.

"I saw that girl!" The merchant shouted making Ichigo groan slightly. "The damn thief that stole the food! You're her accomplice! Get him!" Ichigo cursed under his breath and turned only to see more guards blocking his path. Thinking quickly Ichigo dashed into an alley making the guards shout and start to pursue him.

"Damn, I got to lose these guys and find Rukia." Ichigo growled to himself as he jumped over a set of crates tumbling them over as he did so, he looked over his shoulder to see the blonde guard jump over the obstacle making him groan. "What the hell type of guards are these?" Ichigo groaned out increasing his speed and dashing out of the alley and out into the busy street. Tumbling slightly as he bumped into a few people setting him off balance he turned and started to run down the street.

"Stop him!" He heard the guard shout making Ichigo groan again. He dashed around the corner and narrowed his eyes as he saw the guards on the rooftops running ahead of him.

"How the hell did they get up there?" Ichigo thought as he continued to run down the street dodging people as he went. Seeing the direction the guards on the rooftops were taking he took a left down another small side street only to skid to a stop as he saw the same blonde man that had been chasing him standing there with five other guards, Ichigo was wandering how the hell he had gotten in front of him.

"There is nowhere to run! We have you completely surrounded." The man called out to him.

"All this over some damn food?" Ichigo questioned as he heard several thuds from behind him telling him that guards had jumped down to block his exit off. He looked up to see more guards lining the rooftops staring down at him. "Man all this over an arm full of food because we were starving? You got nothing better to do?" He questioned.

"The walls haven't been breached in over a hundred years." The blonde man shrugged. "We have to keep our skills up somehow, chasing down crooks such as you keeps us busy." The man smiled. "So just turn yourself in, give us any information on you accomplice and we'll see about your jail time." Ichigo sighed and looked over all the guards surrounding him, that's when he saw Rukia simply sitting on a crate with an amused expression eating a loaf of bread.

"That son on of a bitch." Ichigo growled as she smirked at him with a slight wave. Ichigo looked over the guards once more before disappearing in a shunpo making the guards stare in shock at the spot Ichigo had just been in.  
Ichigo lands on top of a tree and takes in the view of clear pastures and a giant looming wall overhead. _'No defense is absolute. Be ready Ichigo'_ Zangestu says in the back of his head. Ichigo nodded and then was slapped on the head.

"Why did you runoff idiot" Rukia yelled.

"I needed a break from your bullshit" was his only response. She didn't take kindly to it.

"ICHIGO…." She was cut off by a scream. In the distance a short black haired was dragged out of a house and knocked. The men caring her are covered in blood.

"Save me some food when I get back. This will take a minute" Ichigo said before disappearing with shunpo. _'He never changes'_ Rukia thought as he speed off.

 **A/N As I said earlier there will be changes. This is the start**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own anything

 **A/N** **So next chapter great. Someone has asked about the changes and I under his trepidation. But, when you adopt a story you're not just continuing someone's work, you're expanding the universe they worked tirelessly to create. You are taking someone's work and going further than the original therefore adding more to the story's universe. Your version could be entirely different then what the author planned if they continued the story since you don't really know what they would've done. If they continued the story. Anyway Enjoy!**

 **P.S: Important stuff at bottom**

"I said careful with the girl dumbass. You'll lower the value if she bruises" A man yelled behind him as his partner dragged a girl.

"But, Boss at this rate will never get to the meeting place in time. She going to have to pick up the paste." the flunky responds.

"Ed then you should just carry her she's only as little girl. Goods with such quality are fragile. Remember we sell people not corpses. Besides we are almost there" Another states as they continue on their trek.

 **3 hours later**

The man trembles as he shifts his head to the side looking at the shadows of the room.

'We made on time without a hitch, but I can't stop this uneasiness. I can't stop my hands from shaking. Like an itch, like a bug if under my skin. I feel foreign to my own '. The laments as his entire body trembles.

"Harkov you finished taking a piss the boss needs you." Ed calls out to his coworker.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there." Harkov snaps back. His fist clench tight. Like a noose around a man's neck.

'Faster this is over, the faster I go home…' He walks back to join his fellow traders. The tightness around his neck ever growing.

"I can't shake the feeling that the Grim Reaper is about to drag me to hell." He spoke softly to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow and rubbed the back of neck. Tugging on the collar.

'Feels too tight.'

 **Outside**

"I said No" Ichigo groaned daggling a flailing young boy up to his eye level.

"But I have to help" the child yelled swing at the orange haired Shinigami's face.

He missed every single time. He releases his grip on the boy's clothes and the child lands with a plop on the grass.

"You wanna help go, get the guards" Ichigo yelled before turning around heading to the nearby building. He looked back to see if the boy and had ran off.

'Of course he's standing right there. Stubborn kid' Ichigo grimaced as the child stood there gritting his teeth at the young Shinigami.

'Sounds like a little shit I know' Shiro gibed.

'Fuck off' Ichigo turned back to the child and sighed.

"Why" he asked.

"Why what" the boy questioned.

"You are an idiot….Why do you want to help" Ichigo replied looking back at the boy in front of him.

"Because she's my friend and I can't let here suffer this kind of fate" the boy cried out.

"Good let's go" Ichigo responds as he heads to the entrance.

 **Inside the Building**

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

'What the hell, no one knows we are even here' passed through Ed's mind as he approached. He cracked it open to reveal a smaller brown haired child with puffed up read eyes and tears down his face.

'Never any easier' he sighed before looking down at the child in front of him.

"What's wrong kid" he asked squatting down to the boys level a small smile graced his face.

"I can't find my parents" He hears as he stares down at a brown haired European child.

"It's ok why you don't come inside and…." Blood splashes across the floor. He looks down to see a giant blade pinning him into the wall.

"ED what hell is taken you so long" his leader calls from back. His eyes widen as he take in the scene before him. He feels a shiver a pressure pushes down on him he turns.

"The devil the fucking devil" he cries before the loud crack of his neck fills the air. Eren peaks out from the doorway and views a massacre.

"Were did you learn this" As he stares it the scene before him.

"War teaches many things. Go get the girl" Ichigo commands and the young boy scurries off to find her. Ichigo holds his breathe as he stares at the site before him.

'Shit' he says to himself before a shout floods his ears. He turns to see young boy with a knife to his throat.

"You bastard. You've ruined everything all the work and preparation gone. I take the boy and the girl as payment for the damages you've caused. Orange-haired devil!" the man shouted. Ichigo leaned his head to the side to see the girl behind the slaver. The slaver tensed in response.

"Even flinch and I'll slit the boy's throat!" he shouted. Eren began to squirm in his grasp and yelled.

"What are you doing fight! You have to fight! It's the only way to survive in this world!" His eye looking directly at the girl. She held a knife in her shaking hands. Her eyes shifted back and forth between Eren and Ichigo. A lump stuck in her throat.

"Abandon your fear look forward and never look back" Ichigo spoke. Then suddenly something snapped within the girl and she rushed forward with the knife.

 **Later That Day**

Soldiers burst through the door do see a gruesome site.

"What the hell happened here" one of them shouted.

"Slavers captured two children" Ichigo called out from. They turned and were shocked to see an orange haired man carrying a giant slab of iron the shape of a knife.

"Make sure those kids are safe." The man commanded as he walked past the two soldiers.

"Hey explain what happened here" One soldiers shouted as they turned around only find that the man was gone.

 **Back with Rukia**

"You idiot where supposed to be keeping a low profile" Rukia screamed as she smacked him on the head.

"Hey quit it. I couldn't just let that slide. Besides I was discreet" Ichigo retorted rubbing the back of his head.

"You call that discreet. First you get caught stealing and now this" Rukia smugly remarked.

"I got caught! You were the one who told me to make a distraction! He saw you stealing the damn food!" Ichigo shouted kicking the crate out from underneath her making her land on her ass on the ground with an 'oof' making her narrow her eyes as she stared up at him before pushing herself up from the ground.

"That's not possible, I was doing things like this before you were born." Rukia scowled at him. "It's your own damn fault. Don't blame it on me you ass."

"Yeah well the life of the Soul Reaper has dulled your talents!" Ichigo growled. "Now where is the damn food I'm hungry." Rukia sighed and reached down next to her holding out a small bag, where she got the bag from Ichigo didn't know but at the moment he didn't care he was hungry. He grabbed the bag and opened it looking through the assortment of food.

"You better not eat it all!" Rukia growled at him. "We're going to need it, we don't know if we have to leave this town soon and if we do we don't know how far away the next is, so we have to ration it out." Ichigo sighed but nodded his head pulling out the other half of the loaf of bread he had seen Rukia eating earlier before handing the bag back to her. Ichigo leaned against the wall and crouched down next to Zangetsu as he ate pieces of the bread, his mind filled with thoughts on how they were going to find Kisuke, he was pretty sure if Kisuke didn't want to be found, he wouldn't' be.

"What now?" Ichigo asked. "Where do we start from here?" He questioned looking up at Rukia who was once again sitting on the crate that Ichigo had kicked out from under her having re positioned it. She looked up to the sky and frowned slightly.

"Ask around, if there isn't anything here we move on. Though that may take us longer then it sounds. This is just a small town, while you were running from the guards I had a talk with a lady about the area, apparently that big wall there." She gestured to the massive structure. "Is Wall Maria."

"Yeah the merchant said something about that." Ichigo nodded in agreement before stuffing another piece of bread into his mouth.

"The gate just south of here opens up into a large complex that's more on the outside of the wall, it's the Shiganshina District." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Everything all right?" She asked noticing his lack of response.

"It's just something one of the guards said... he told me the walls haven't been breached in over a hundred years." Ichigo explained to her.

"I heard him say the same thing." Rukia agreed. "What do you think he was talking about?"

"Maybe one of the creatures Kisuke found?" Ichigo mused over. "There is only one way to find out about that." Rukia turned to him to see him looking upwards. "We go to the top of the wall." He suggested.

"I'm sure it's guarded." Rukia told him turning her attention to the large structure as well.

"Look at the size of that thing, I'm sure there are places that aren't guarded." Ichigo told her.

"Well before we go on a little adventure let's just ask around for Kisuke first alright?" Ichigo nodded and pushed himself up from the ground. "You have to be careful now, guards will be looking around for someone with orange hair who has the knack of disappearing into thin air."

"It was that or I get sent to jail." Ichigo told her. "I didn't see you helping me out." Rukia simply shrugged.

"Either way, we shouldn't show our powers so carelessly, the last thing we need is some sought of witch hunt on us." She told him to which he nodded.

"Agreed." He finished as he stuffed the last of the loaf of bread into his mouth and stood back up dusting himself off. "So, you get to ask the questions." He grinned. "I can't simply go about asking people, guards are looking for me." Rukia scoffed in annoyance.

"You'd probably just start a fight with someone anyway, it's better if I do all the talking. You just remain silent and try to act as inconspicuous as you can." Rukia told him making Ichigo's eye twitch in annoyance. "Anyway, let's get moving. We're starting on the far side of Shiganshina, that way we don't have to backtrack that much." Ichigo shrugged as Rukia walked out of the alley, Ichigo grabbed the bag of food before grabbing Zangetsu and placing the Zanpakuto on his back before walking out of the alley after Rukia and into the busy street.

As they walked they kept sure to keep an eye out for Kisuke, knowing there luck they wouldn't just randomly see him but they kept an eye out just encase they caught a glimpse of the ex-captain. As they walked down the streets towards the large gate they heard idle chatter about the 'last scouting team to head out' something to do with a group that had left the confines of the walls to help humanity, or that was what the two had picked up. When they saw the gate Ichigo stopped and groaned.

"What is it?" Rukia asked him. "There's the gate, let's go already."

"Idiot, look who's guarding it. It's the same guard as who was chasing after me." Ichigo said pointing to the blonde man who was talking to two kids, a boy and a girl who both had stacks of wood on their backs.

"I blame you for being such an idiot, I told you to make a distraction not get the attention of the guards!" Rukia huffed out.

"If you hadn't gotten spotted none of this would have happened in the first place! I would have gotten a slap on the wrist and everything would have been fine!" Ichigo growled back at her. Both sighed in annoyance as they turned back to the guard that was now being shouted at by the young boy before the two children walked off.

"Well, I can simply walk on by, I'll see you on the other side."

"You're shitting me right?" Ichigo questioned but Rukia was already heading towards the gate making Ichigo growl under his breath as he watched Rukia simply wave to the guards who gave cat calls as she walked through without any sign of being stopped. Ichigo sighed before looking around before using shunpo to the rooftop nearest the gate.

He glanced up to the top of the wall judging the distance before looking back down to the gate, he sighed before using shunpo and appearing before the blonde guard making him jump in shock at the presence standing before him.

"You're breath reeks of alcohol, how do you do your duty?" Ichigo questioned making the guard narrow his eyes.

"Apprehend him men!" He ordered by Ichigo was gone before he had finished his sentence. "Damn it! Search everywhere for him!" Ichigo heard the guard shout out as he appeared on a rooftop not far from the gate. He looked down into the street to see Rukia looking up at him. With a shrug Ichigo continued to walk along the rooftops completely forgoing into the street below. He looked up to the wall and frowned.

"It's like they're trying to keep out King Kong or something." He crouched down on the corner of the building and looked out over the village within the walls. Smoke rose from most chimneys and Ichigo noted that it had been cold during the night and even the early morning and it was only starting to warm up now. "Damn it Kisuke where are you?" He thought before he saw Rukia walking down the street again.

He stood up and leapt over the gap between buildings and continued to walk after her, what better way to stay out of sight then not being in sight at all? He watched from the rooftops as Rukia went about asking people and he was getting bored, he wanted to go up to the top of the wall already.

It was now mid afternoon and from what Ichigo could tell Rukia hadn't been successful at all trying to find any information on Kisuke. She landed on the rooftop next to him where he was laying down and sighed in annoyance.

"I'm down there working my ass off and you're up here looking at the clouds?" She asked in irritation.

"You were the one who told me to keep out of it." Ichigo shrugged. "Plus I've been looking for Kisuke, where your short height won't allow you to see I can." He smirked before Rukia's foot planted itself in his side making him groan.

"Did you see the garrison walk through?" She questioned sitting beside him.

"Yeah, that was pretty gruesome." Ichigo nodded. "Looked like they went to hell and back."

"I spoke with a few people, they left only a few days ago and had six times the men that they came back with." Rukia shook her head. "What ever is out there, it's eradicating human life in this world." Rukia continued. "Kisuke must know something about all this... otherwise why would he have come here?"

"Perhaps I wanted to set up a candy shop?" A voice behind them questioned making them both whirl around to see Kisuke standing, cane in hand fan waving in front of his face. "It's been a while you two." He told them.

"Kisuke! What the hell!" Ichigo shouted getting to his feet. "We've spent the last couple of hours looking everywhere for you!"

"I know." Kisuke laughed pulling the fan away from his face, the stumble that was usually on his chin actually forming an actual beard. "Ah it's been so long since I've seen a familiar face. Three months in fact."

"What?" Rukia asked. "You've only been gone for a few days." She told him. "What are you talking about? Months."

"It's been months my dear." Kisuke told her. "Time here... it travels faster then back home. I'm now sure of that." He explained, they watched he drifted off in his thoughts.

"Who cares about that now?" Ichigo muttered. "We're going home, open the damn portal gate vortexy thing and let's go." Kisuke shook his head. "What? Damn it Kisuke!"

"I can't." His defeated tone made them both stop. "I can't open the gate home, I've tried... it's not like I haven't been trying to get back. I brought several devices with me so that I could open the gate back but they stopped working as soon as I entered this world." He shook his head. "I left strict instructions with Yoruichi not to let Mayuri touch any of my stuff, what happened? How did you get here?" He questioned.

Both couldn't answer him, if what he was saying was true. They were stuck here.

 **A/N: That wasn't so bad right. Anyway sorry it took so long. I'm trying and will start getting these out faster than before.**

 **Q/A: Shard- If you want to start spamming me go ahead but only you. NO one else is allowed to he/she is the designated spammer for this story if I don't update after 2 weeks.**


End file.
